


I feel so helpless.

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mickey POV, POV First Person, Sad, just a little drabble ting, me sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Its like your slipping through my fingers. I can feel my mind panicking,my body searching for a way to stop it. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel so helpless.

I feel so helpless.  
I'm loosing you. I can see it. I see it when you lie there,no word escaping your chattering lips. The lips I once kissed not long ago. Days seeming like weeks passing,the pain of your absent smile like a permanent stamp to my heart.  
It's like you're slipping right through my fingers. 

I can feel my mind panicking,my body searching for a way to stop it. My fingers franticly trying to grasp you as my hand finds yours. Just as if finally tightens around you,I feel you tense beneath me. Just like I used to whenever you felt so close beside me. 

Atlas,I understand you're problem isn't that I can't hold you,its that you have no strength to grasp a hold of me in return. 

I can't save you,not because I'm not strong enough. Not because I don't want to. Because you have to find a way to save yourself. You taught me that.

I will fight every demon you have;slay every dragon that breathed your way;conquer every nightmare that plagued your dreams. Not because you can't do it,but because you don't have to.


End file.
